1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a modular vehicle body and more particularly to a roof structure for a modular vehicle body. Further, the present invention relates to a method of building a roof structure for a modular vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unitized bodies have been used for many automobiles, particularly for most passenger cars. Such unitized bodies, however, cause problems in the installation of components and inspection of the same since access to the spaces for disposition of the components is obstructed by the body section enclosing the spaces. For example, installation of some devices, components or upholstery requires a worker to get into the vehicle cabin or to get his hands into the vehicle cabin through an opening of the vehicle body, resulting in the necessity for awkward, difficult and time-cosuming work and therefore expensive assembly work.
A roof structure of a modular vehicle body causes a problem with increasing the assembly efficiency and improving the vehicle's appearance.